


High Fives for All

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barbecue, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Star Wars - Freeform, Three Things, bouncy balls, high fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy loves her best friends and partners in crime. She'd date both of them if she could. Now if she could onlytellthem...





	High Fives for All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> For phoenix_173, who requested bbq, Star Wars, bouncy balls.

Darcy always had a ball (pun intended) with Clint and Bucky. 

Sometimes they messed with Tony by painting his bedroom walls two shades lighter. 

Sometimes they plastic wrapped Steve's equipment. 

Sometimes they dumped 500 bouncy balls into Bruce and Jane's labs from the ventilation system. 

Sometimes they baked muffins for Natasha (no tricks; Natasha deserved a good muffin every now and again, and the three of them were getting pretty good at baking). 

Sometimes they switched out Thor's shampoo with something that would turn his hair blue.

Sometimes they ordered barbecue and sat on the couch in Clint's apartment watching Star Wars all day.

It was one of these afternoons that Darcy finally decided to lay it out. If they took it the way she intended, then high fives (and perhaps more) for all. If not, then friendship-only high fives for all. And friendship was okay. Friendship was awesome. But Darcy wanted more.

"I love you guys," she said, as Bucky took the last of the celery and bleu cheese. "I would totally date you both if I could."

Clint choked on a buffalo wing.

"Seriously?" Bucky asked.

"Totally," Darcy replied, making sure to smile, just in case she had to play it off as a joke.

"It's about  _ time _ ," Clint said, wiping his hand on the napkin Darcy had insisted he have nearby for just such an occasion.

He launched himself across the couch (Darcy had to move her beer to prevent spillage), landing with his head in Bucky's lap and his ass in Darcy's.

Darcy glanced at Bucky. "We've only been waiting for months for you to say that, Doll," he said, and leaned over to kiss her.

"Nope!" Darcy ordered, blocking his lips with her hand. "Bleu cheese is disgusting and so are you until you brush your teeth."

"What about me?" Clint asked with a grin.

"You have buffalo sauce on your face, which is adorable, but not super makey-outty," Darcy told him.

"Finish lunch, then high five?" Clint suggested. "Y'know, like, romantically."

"Sounds like a plan," Darcy said, offering a platonic high five to Bucky. He obliged her, and then shoved Clint off of him and headed into the bathroom to find his toothbrush.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168812505798/high-fives-for-all)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
